The past always comes back to bite you
by Beckslee
Summary: What could Emma and Snow White have found out about Jefferson's past that entertains them so much? Believe or Leave fic with hints of mad swan


OK first things. The characters are not mine, the band is not mine, and all the songs titles are not mine.

A big thank you to everyone on Tumblr for taking a couple of tweets from David Anders and running with it. The band Believe or Leave brings me a lot of joy. The song titles that are used in the story are based on the album artwork that can be found at strangelysherlocked post/34681345980. There are hints of mad swan in this but nothing major. And watch out there is a little bit of swearing to be found.

* * *

As Jefferson entered Granny's diner, he noticed that Emma and Snow White were sitting in the middle booth, with Emma facing the door but holding a newspaper up so he could only see her hair. The bells tinkled and they both glanced up at him and giggled. He smiled at Emma and went to the counter to order.

Talking with Ruby he grabbed a cup of tea and carried it over to where the ladies were sitting, catching part of their conversation "..._fuck bitches, get magic_?" Jefferson flinched, that was not a phrase he had heard in a very long time.

Emma shook her head, "no I told you, its 'fuck bitches get money' honestly you've been in this world for nearly 30 years how do you not know this?" she smiled up at Jefferson, "hey babe, sit down, we're reading the paper and talking about the differences between the Enchanted Kingdom and this world."

As he set his tea down and slid into the booth he relaxed, it was just a coincidence, of course it was, neither of them could know anything about the career he had briefly in his youth. Emma went back to reading the paper, picking parts of articles to read aloud. she groaned out loud at one part, "what are they doing at The Mirror? Just because this town is populated by fairytale characters that is no excuse to start a twins' birth announcement with _'Twice upon a time'_" Jefferson spluttered into his tea.

Emma turned the page of the newspaper, "when did Dr Whale get a column in this thing?" Snow looked up and grimaced,

"Its not about picking up women or dating advice is it?"

"Nope he's talking about how the scientific knowledge of this world is far better than relying on magic, he's got the ever so original title of _Magic Vs Science_" Emma glanced at Jefferson as he jumped slightly then went back to the paper. "He's saying that science is more of a democratic thing since everyone can use it, but as magic is restricted to those who come from magic bearing families and there is a lot of potential for those who have it to see it as a right not a gift so they misuse the power."

"Well he's got sort of a point I guess, if you look at Gold and Regina, they aren't really there for the greater good, but if you look at the fairies or even magical creatures like Ruby or unicorns, well you see that their power can be used for good.

Emma pondered this for a while "OK I see your point, _magic is alright.. .I guess_." Ruby walked up to the table just as Emma said this and immediately joined the conversation.

"Are you kidding me? _Magic is fucking awesome!_... well as long as its used properly" The three women looked at Jefferson as he choked on his tea again.

Emma rubbed his back, "are you OK babe? You're coughing a lot, you're not getting sick are you?" Snow reached an arm across the table to him. An arm he now noticed had a familiar looking red scarf wrapped around the wrist.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

Snow frowned at her wrist, "Belle brought a bunch of stuff to the school for a jumble sale we're having, this was in there." She smiled far too innocently at him, "I liked it, I thought it looked very rock star, maybe even a bit steam punk." Jefferson glared at her, realising that they knew exactly what they were doing.

"OK how did you find out? I thought it was a coincidence at first, all the song titles in your conversation, but this is too much."

The paper rustled as Emma folded it and put it on the table. "what is too much? What's going on?"

Opening his mouth, he turned his head, but no words came out. Emma was wearing a waistcoat. The newspaper had been hiding her fashion choice since he got to the diner but now he saw a waistcoat that was intricately embroidered with hats and beakers over a swirling purple smoke motif. A waistcoat he had worn on stage for nearly 3 years.

He dimly heard Snow explain that Belle had been going through boxes in Gold's attic and had found a sealed trunk filled with props, song lyrics, set lists and posters of the band, "...when she saw who else was in the band, she thought we'd be interested in a few of the mementoes he kept." Indicating the waistcoat and the scarf, "I believe Gold is going to experience something similar to this as well," she grinned.

Head in his hands Jefferson muttered "I don't believe this"

Emma smirked and leaned into his ear whispering "_Believe or Leave_, Jefferson. _Believe or Leave_"

THE END

* * *

NOTE: Just in case you're not aware, this is based on the idea that back in The Enchanted Forest, Rumpelstiltskin, The Mad Hatter and Dr Frankenstein were all in a band called Believe or Leave, the italicised phrases are song titles from the album "Fuck Bitches, Get Magic" (courtesy of Strangelysherlocked on Tumblr) with the exception of "Twice Upon A Time" which according to David Anders is their second album, (that is the tweet that set us all off) copies of the tweets and various band albums and artwork can be found on Tumblr.


End file.
